Heart's Collision 2
by Lady Of Blood
Summary: After a passionate night of love or lust? Eriol and Tomoyo struggle to stay together.


Heart's Collision Part 2   +

++++++++++++++++++++

Disclaimer:  I do not own any characters borrowed from Card Captors Sakura.  So I've though these psychotic characters seem to come straight out of my demented mind they are not mine.  

Author's notes:  I wrote Heart's Collision about a year ago.  It was a pointless hentai feast.  It was an amateurish attempt to fulfill a dare from another lazy writer Melody Dang.  It was suppose to be an Eriol and Tomoyo romance story, but had to meet the grounds of full blown sour lemonyness.  This aftermath is an attempt to earn a little redemption.  *bows off stage*

            Slowly with open curtains sunlight steady poured in across the pristine white canopy bed that sheltered a dozing princess.  But, lingering in the shadows was her troubled knight.

Eriol's POV

I sit on the wooden chair in the very farthest corner of the room.  I sit

 watching.  I watch and listen.  Pondering over my bewitching princess who is dancing through the land where dreams lingered and played.  Every few moments she whispers a word….. or a name, never audible but just touching upon her lips.

            I remember the night before so clear as if it were only thing left I possess; my last shard of humanity.  Passionate cries of ecstasy and total loss of rational thought.  The feelings evoked through tangled limbs and mingled breath.  And the exhilaration of having the one you love.  Pleasure and pain corrupting each other across a fine line.

            "Where did the pain come from; this pain torturing me even now?  How can it touch me hours after?  Where is my composure?  Clow, curse these wretched emotions," Eriol murmured aloud.

Tomoyo's POV

            "Sakura, where are you?" I cried out.  This place is so dark and cold.  My voice just echoes out into the endless inky blackness.  I'm calm because she promised me she'd always be there for me.  Something moves in the corner of my eye and I see her.  She's wearing that beautiful kimono I designed for her.  Around her is this slight iridescent glow reflecting her magic and beauty.  I call out, "Sakura!?  Is that you?"

            Suddenly we are standing under the blooming cherry blossoms in the park, their petals filling the air.  "Tomoyo, I know what you feel for me," she said quietly with a smile, "I'm sorry nothing could ever come of it."  With that my world comes crumbing down.  My hope of love, our friendship, and all I feel is the sharp bite of reality.  I'm falling, falling.  I start to scream but nothing comes out.  'Sakura, save me.  Sakura!?  Please!?'  My desperate mental pleas do nothing.  All my face does is keep smiling.  That fake smile, that 'if you're happy I'm happy' smile.  My vision clouds with a barrage of images.  Syaoran holding Sakura.  Syaoran kissing Sakura.  Syaoran making love to Sakura.  I feel my heart die.  

Eriol's POV 

            In the middle of my thoughts, the angel of my own corruption began to whimper and thrash.  The fine satin sheets were thrown off and crumpled on the floor.  Her fair body exposed to the morning rays of light giving her a warm glow.  

            "Tomoyo! Are you alright?" I asked walking quickly across the wooden floor to stop by her side.   For a moment I wonder if I should have more clothing on besides my silken blue boxers. She was shaking, rolling from side to side.  A cold sweat beginning to form on her brow.  "Tomoyo, I'm here, shh…… it's only a nightmare, only a dream," I whisper gently in her ear.

            Without my consent my arms came around her, holding her in a tender embrace.  Her skin soft, her body warm.  She becomes part of me as I cradle her trembling form.

Tomoyo's POV

            I'm falling and no one will save me.  The darkness is closing in all around me.  It is suffocating and the walls of my prison feel as if their job was to stomp my meaningless life out of existence.  A sense of hopelessness filled my soul.  Then an echo rang out.

            "Tomoyo!"

            I tried to scream out, but nothing came.

            "Are you alright?"

            A small light appeared in the black.

            My voice came back to me,"Sakura?"

            "Sakura, I need you.  Please…"

            The voice came closer, it was warm and comforting, "It's only a nightmare, only a dream."  

            The light consumed everything and suddenly I'm in Eriol's strong embrace.  I was quivering and felt cold.  His deep blue eyes turned to me in question.

            "Please, Eriol, please hold me, just hold me.

Eriol's POV

            I'm holding her; she is right here in my arms.  But, it is just her shell, just her body.  Last night proved that.

*Flashback

            "Yes, please don't stop," Tomoyo cried out.  Her back arched as he thrusted once more.  He grunted and responded by going faster and deeper.  With each movement of his hips, she meet him with her own.  He was overwhelmed by the feel, taste, and sound of his lover.  White hot pleasure filled him and he groaned with ecstasy,"Tomoyo…"  With that she meet the peak of her pleasure, and she came shuddering.  Calling out the name which her heart embraced "Sakura!" 

            Nothing could hurt him more than that one moment of passion brought.  How could she come to him?  She said she loved him, that he's love could save her.  She said nothing of Sakura.  She said nothing of her pain.  She said nothing but lies.  Lies that hurt him ,more than physical or magical pain.  She used him nothing was more simple than that.  She had been desperate and came to him.

            There was only one question in his mind.  

            "Why didn't she call my name?"

To be continued…..

Writing chapter 2.  As always please review because it makes a writer happy!              


End file.
